


Omegle? Wade No!

by SuspiciousLandlady



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, This is just something silly, Video chatting with randoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuspiciousLandlady/pseuds/SuspiciousLandlady
Summary: "You're just in time! Come sit, sit!" Wade invites him while he pats the chair next to him. 
Peter is confused, but he walks closer and when he sees the website where Wade is right now, he wants to facepalm.
"Seriously Wade? An Omegle? Is this your emergency?"
"Yup!"





	

It wasn't unusual that sometimes Wade didn't abuse Peter's phone with his many messages, most of them being very unnecessary and even annoying. And sometimes Peter even enjoyed that Wade wasn't sending anything to him. It gave him time to calm down and keep up with the normal everyday life.

Sometimes being Spiderman was real pain in the ass. Sometimes he was so busy with all the hero stuff that he forgot how it feels like to live normal, casual daily life. Peter Parker part of his life is always suffering because Spiderman was controlling his life most of the time.

Peter hasn't heard from Wade in a week, but it doesn't bother him that much. He assumes that Wade is on a mission somewhere, even though usually he calls and sends messages during his missions too.

And Peter thought this was going to be a great day for him to relax a little bit, to catch up with his responsibilities as Peter Parker and enjoy his own time. Just when he is about to watch the show in Netflix what he hasn't been able to watch lately, he hears his phone receiving a message.

A message from no one other than Wade Wilson.

"I need you here ASAP!! It's an _emergency_, come here in your suit!!!! REMEMBER THE SUIT!!1"

And it doesn't take much time for Peter to change his clothes and leave his apartment.

Maybe he is overreacting or something, but if that's the first message from Wade after his silent life, something has to be wrong. But as he approaches Wade's apartment, something inside his head tells him that this isn't going to be that kind of emergency. That Wade is probably being overly dramatic with that message again.

Wade has left one of the windows open for him and Peter goes inside the apartment without hesitation. He's expecting to see something horribly wrong in the apartment, or some villain trying to beat the shit out of Deadpool, but there is nothing like that going on.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Peter asks when he spots Wade in front of the computer screen, wearing his Deadpool suit.

He turns around and Peter can almost see the excitement in Wade's eyes when he checks him and sees that he is indeed wearing his Spiderman costume.

"You're just in time! Come sit, sit!" Wade invites him while he pats the chair next to him.

Peter is confused, but he walks closer and when he sees the website where Wade is right now, he wants to facepalm.

"Seriously Wade? An Omegle? Is this your emergency?"

"Yup!"

This has gotta be joke.

"No, I'm not doing that. Nope, I have other things to do and Omegle is not an option." Peter is about to leave when Wade quickly grabs his hand and stops Peter in his tracks.

"C'mon Petey, it'll be fun! Just a couple of video chats, please? Pleasee? I promise it'll be fun!"

Peter knows he should just leave and ignore Wade's begging. He really should, there's a lot more better things he'd be doing right now... but who can really resist their boyfriend when he's begging that much? And after a long time without spending any time together? Damn it.

"Fine, but only a couple of video chats", Peter finally gives up and even though Wade's excitement is actually very adorable, Peter knows he's probably going to regret this later.

They both sit back in front of Wade's computer and before Peter can change his decision about this, Wade already hits the ' _video_ ' button and there they are.

It takes only a couple of seconds before the site finally connects them to the server and Wade's camera opens, showing both costumed superheroes on the screen.

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

"Hellooo!!" Wade almost yells when they see a teenage boy on the screen. The boy looks confused for a moment before he finally starts to type.

_Stranger is typing..._

**Stranger** : Wtf

"What do you mean by 'wtf'? It's just your friendly neighborhood Spidey and Deadpool here!" Wade answers and even though Peter is hiding behind his Spiderman mask, he wants to disappear under the ground.

**Stranger** : I can see that  
**Stranger** : But just why?

"Because we're awesome, that's why!"

The boy looks still confused until his little video screen goes black and the text ' _Stranger has disconnected_ ' appears.

"What a party pooper. Next!" Wade clicks and the site search another stranger for them. This time it's two girls who look tired, but after they see Deadpool and Spiderman on the screen, they both start laughing.

"Heyyy!!"

_Stranger is typing..._

**Stranger** : Oh my god your costumes are so cool

"Hell yes they are, the finest of them all!" Wade praises and then turns to look Peter, who just sits next to him and maybe even ignores the screen.

"C'mon Spidey, don't be like that", he says and pokes Peter with his elbow, which makes Peter hiss a little bit but he eventually turns his gaze to the screen.

**Stranger** : Spiderman!! I love Spiderman, he's my idol.  
**Stranger** : And that's very good Spiderman costume too!

"I know right, Spidey is just a little bit shy. Who would have guessed that Spidey is shy little spider!"

The girls laugh again and then start typing.

**Stranger** : I love you Spider <3

"Don't steal him from me."

_Stranger is typing..._

**Stranger** : I ship you guys so much.

"Can you see that Spidey? They ship us too! We're the greatest ship ever."

"Stop DP, I can see it", Peter says when Wade keeps shaking him, almost making him fall from the chair.

**Stranger** : You guys are so cute but we're going to move now.  
**Stranger** : Byee!

"Bye, have a nice omegle journey!"

The girls and Wade wave their hands and after Wade pokes Peter again with his elbow, Peter waves too. Then their screen goes black and the site is looking another stranger for them.

"Don't be so sour today. Omegle is fun when we find the right people and... WOAH DUDE!!"

A penis appears out of nowhere to the screen and someone is clearly jerking in front of his camera, showing the whole scene to the poor people in Omegle who were chosen to witness that.

"No thanks", Peter says and disconnects before the stranger says anything, if they were even going to say something in the first place.

"Well now you're getting the right spirit", Wade laughs when Peter clicks the ' _New Chat_ ' button.

For a while they stop to chat with some random strangers and they see a bunch of more wild penises. At some point Peter starts to relax and get more into the chat instead of letting Wade do all the talking.

After a while Wade comes up with an idea that they should add something to their interests, so they could find strangers with common interests and maybe avoid dicks.

"What should we put there?" Peter asks but he doesn't get answer, Wade is already writing several tags like ' _Deadpool_ ', ' _Spiderman_ ', ' _The Avengers_ ', ' _Superheroes_ ' etc.

"Are we ready?" He asks when he's done with the tags and Peter nods.

As soon as they're connected to the servers, they see someone who is wearing Spiderman mask as well. It's not cheap looking like some Spiderman masks you can buy from cheap costume stores, but it's not still like the real deal either.

"Nice mask bro!" Wade gives a thumb up while Peter puts both of his hands against his cheeks and looks like he's horrified.

_Stranger is typing..._

**Stranger** : Thanks! You guys have cool costumes too.  
**Stranger** : They are very realistic

"Thanks!"

"Did you do that mask by yourself?" Peter asks and he couldn't help but smile when the stranger nods.

**Stranger** : Yeah I tried at least.

"It's cool, I like it." Peter gives his thumb up too.

**Stranger** : Thanks!

They talk with the guy for a while until they finally decide to move on and disconnect with him.

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

"Woah!! That is so cool!" Wade yells when he sees the next stranger being someone in very good Captain America costume.

"That looks so real!" Wade continues while Peter keeps staring at the stranger and to be honest, the stranger looks a little bit surprised before finally typing something to them.

**Stranger** : Thanks! You two have great costumes too!

"No but seriously dude, that's the greatest Cap costume I've ever seen. You look so much like the real Captain America!"

"Do you have shield too?" Peter asks but keeps still his focus on the stranger's body language. Wade might not notice how the stranger in Captain America costume shifts slightly, looking like they're somehow uncomfortable with this conversation.

**Stranger** : I do have but it's not here right now.

"Can you go fetch it? I wanna see how cool it is! It must be so fucking cool because your costume is like the real one!"

**Stranger** : Sorry, not now. Maybe next time :)

"Aww okay then."

Peter and Wade look each other, like they're speaking without any words. This guy looks so much like the real Captain America that it's almost creepy.

"Have you seen any Hydra agents lately?" Wade asks and Peter literally facepalms, but then he's getting curious. This is going to be hilarious.

**Stranger** : No I haven't.  
**Stranger** : I think they're hiding somewhere and planning something again.

"Yeah bro, hate when that happens. Usually every Monday since it's the shittiest day ever."

_Stranger is typing..._

"But I think there's something weird going on with Captain America lately."

The stranger stops typing and looks at the camera.

"Oh really? What?" Peter asks and he kinda wants to shut Wade's mouth before he can say anything stupid, but on the other hand, why stop now? Wade is not going to keep his mouth shut anymore.

"Hail Hydra!! I heard Captain America was Hydra agent after all!" Wade announces while he makes his stupid salutes.

The stranger in Captain America costume looks horrified and Peter can't help but laugh.

**Stranger** : WHAT?!

"I know right, that's some crazy shit over there!!" Wade continues and the stranger looks like they are going to fall from their chair.

**Stranger** : Where did you heard that?

"I heard it from Nick Fury! I bet all the Avengers are Hydra agents now!" Wade laughs and the stranger is typing now faster than before.

**Stranger** : Okay, I have to go now. It was nice talking with you!

_Stranger has disconnected._

Even though that was stupid and silly, both Wade and Peter are laughing loud now.

"Did you see that guys face?" Wade asks and Peter nods.

"Yeah, he looked so horrified. Almost like he was real Captain America or something..."

They both soon fell silent and watched each other, before bursting out laughing again at the idea that what if it was the real Captain America on Omegle? Somehow the idea is so funny that it's hard to restrain their laughter.

They're both laughing in tears when the next stranger appears and they skip them almost immediately.

Next stranger is a very suspicious looking man who stares at the camera and makes Peter feel a little uncomfortable, while Wade is still snickering.

**Stranger** : I have a surprise for you, wanna see it? ;)

"Sure, give your best shot", Wade answers but he already knows what is going to happen.

And as he guessed, the guy turns his camera down to his naked body and shows his dick.

**Stranger** : ;)

"Wow that's the tiniest dick I've ever seen", Wade says before Peter disconnects the dude.

They go through some interesting people (and surprisingly many dicks too) before they see familiar faces again.

"Hello ladies! Nice to see you two again!" Wade says while he puts a random baseball cap on Peter's head and snakes his arm around Peter's shoulders.

**Stranger** : Aww yess, we meet again!!

The girls wave at the camera and smile, while Wade and Peter wave back at them.

"Did you miss us?" Peter asks and the girls types answer immediately.

**Stranger** : Awesome, you got Spidey into Omegle spirit!! But yeah, we missed you.  
**Stranger** : There's been too many guys jerking off or wanting to see boobs  
**Stranger** : Can you kick their asses?

"Hell yes we will!" Wade shows peace sign and grins behind his mask. "Whatever for the ladies."

**Stranger** : Yay!  
**Stranger** : So what's up? Other than chilling in Omegle with your boyfriend?

"Nothing much. Bored. We were messing with Captain America dude too. Poor guy looked like they sold their soul to Satan himself", Wade answers and snickers again, the memory of the Captain America guy's expression on his mind again.

**Stranger** : Aww that's mean.

The girl who keeps writing moves aside when her friend decides to type something to the chat.

**Stranger** : You guys are just sooo cute.  
**Stranger** : Kiss? :)

"I don't usually want to share but maybe this time it's okay, since you asked so nicely."

Peter is surprised by that answer and turns his gaze on Wade, but Wade is already kissing him. The masks are on their way and making the kiss very null and void. But the girls seem to think it's amazing.

**Stranger** : That's adorable! Thanks <3

They don't even see what the girls are typing again because Wade lifts his own mask up to his nose and then does the same to Peter's mask. After that he kisses him again, this time the kiss being a real kiss without their masks on their way.

Their kiss deepens but when Wade's screen flashes suddenly, their kiss ends and both Wade and Peter turns their gazes to the screen.

The girls are gone, probably disconnected them and moved to the next person.

The young guy who is watching them looks like he has witnessed a murder.

**Stranger** : ...

_Stranger has disconnected._

As soon as the guy disappears from the screen, Wade and Peter burst out laughing again.

"Admit it, Petey. This has been fun", Wade says after he isn't laughing anymore, now having a shit-eating grin on his face. He just loves it when Peter has to admit it that he was wrong and Wade was right.

Peter sighs and stares Wade. He can't lie, this has been actually fun.

"Okay, you won. This is fun."

Wade looks like he has won in a lottery, the grin just getting wider.

"We should do more often this Omegle and chill stuff."

"No, wait. I think I changed my mind, we're not going to do this ever again."

"Aww but Spideyy, don't be so mean!"

 

 

 

 

 

**_++BONUS!!++_ **

Tony is mumbling things silently to himself while he's walking toward Steve's room. After Steve came from his morning jogging, he has basically locked himself to his room, which isn't like him at all.

All of the other Avengers noticed Steve's missing immediately during the day and they all decided that Tony should check if everything is okay with Steve.

"I can't believe this. Why don't they check him? I'm busy with my new project. I don't want to be interrupted. Why always me?" Tony grouses while he approaches the door to Steve's room.

Tony is about to knock the door when he hears Steve laugh and then typing something with the keyboard. That's strange, Cap doesn't spend a lot of time with computer.

He listens for a while, noticing how Steve is laughing a lot and keeps typing like crazy.

"What is he doing there?" Tony asks himself. Maybe it's better to go straight into the room instead of knocking and waiting the soldier to open the door. Maybe this is worth of blackmailing too.

After a minute, Tony finally bursts into the room and he scares Steve completely with this sudden act.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" He yells when he sees that Steve is on Omegle. Wearing his Captain America suit.

Chatting with someone who is dressed up as Iron Man.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea is based on the real events on Omegle! :D Me and my friend saw Spideypool cosplay in Omegle and I decided to write something silly of it. Thanks again Omegle cosplayers. 
> 
> Also the Captain America part is based on my own Omegle experience. We saw amazing Captain America cosplay and holy shit it was amazing. Very good. Loved it. 
> 
> Hope you had fun with this little silly thing! :)
> 
> Thank you for reading this and I'm sorry if there's typos and shit going on. I tried my best.


End file.
